Origin of Mask De Masque
by Noxos
Summary: This is something I decided to write for a project of mine and put here in fanfiction I think the title speaks for itself as it tells the tale of how Ron's life will eventually turn him to The Mask DeMasque.
1. Fateful Encounter

**Origin of MaskDeMasque  
Chapter 1: The Fateful Encounter**

Ron Delite is a security guard of KB Security. A small time security firm established about a year ago. Ron is usually a quiet and nervous guy but can get easily agitated and in those instances will often beg or whine loudly and dramatically making him look seemingly unfit for this job. But despite his flaws he is quite a competent Security guard and made it straight to a Chief Guard Position.

But all of that would change in one day. It happened sometime during his break time, while wearing his Security Guard uniform underneath a jacket. He wasn't really sure what to eat for lunch and was bickering with himself inside his head.

He notice two suspicious guys who were accompanying a young woman towards a dark alley. Ron didn't know why but he could have sworn he saw a look of fright in the girl's eyes. Letting Curiosity get the better of him he then made his way towards the very same alley...

Desiree May recently quit her job in a certain company. She just couldn't see eye to eye with the management. You see Desiree had an unhealthy habit of shopping ALOT. And wanted to ask for a raise on her pay or atleast a promotion after being denied of her wishes she then resigned on the spot from the company.

She told herself that there was plenty of higher paying jobs out there. Perhaps she could chase her dream of being a professional motorcyclist was an idea she fancied. She continued to walk through the streets when she suddenly felt a sharp object poking through her back, before she could react a hand suddenly covered her mouth. She quickly identified her captor as a robber in fact two of them, It was quite obvious with the black Eskimo Mask that they wore. They were probably the crooks she's heard alot about in her office the other day.

One of the Robber's spoke first "If I were you Miss I would cooperate or else I'll have to…" Desiree could then feel the disgusting stare from this robber "Get a little rough on you" The man had a bit of playful tone to his voice as he began to drag the woman to a dark alley along with his partner.

Desiree didn't know how to react as the one of the robbers began to search through her bag while the other one was guarding her, she felt defenseless at that moment, A feeling she really hated, tears suddenly began forming through her eyes, one by one her tears began sliding down on the concrete floor. But what could she do even if she tried to resist she would only end up as another murdered victim in the news the next day.

The Robber guarding her was getting bored of doing nothing and decided it was time to play with their new victim as she slowly approach Desiree who took notice of this and began to move back alittle. He gave her that disgusting look on his eyes once more "Well well little Missy looks like it's time to move to the main event." As Desiree finally felt her back already against the wall, watching Robber playing with his knife abit and suddenly did a quick vertical slice.

Thankfully for Desiree she didn't receive a single flesh wound, The Robber easily made his accurate slices through her suit and Desiree then covered herself up. The Robber inches away from her and had a sinister grin on his face as the distance between them grew shorter and shorter with each step he took.

"_Please anyone... Save me!_" was ringing through Desiree's head.

"Hold It!" This word blared throughout that dark alley taking the attention of the three people currently occupying the area, the two robbers then took their attention to the source of the noise to find a small built man wearing a security uniform holding a Baton pointed to one of them. "Stop this right now in the name of the law"

At first the two robbers looked at each other then broke out laughing which diminished the small courage the already nervous Ron had. The two of them then made their way towards Ron. "So the little Security guard thinks he can play hero?" was what one of them said and then the other one continued "Well sorry pal were not letting you get in the way of our fun"

One of the men suddenly ran towards Ron with the knife ready to take his life. Although he tried to dodge the man he instead trips falling to the ground. He gets himself up into a sitting position on the ground. The Robber then taking the initiative tried to thrust his knife towards Ron once more.

Ron Instinctively grab his Baton and parried the Robber's knife. Ron quickly scans the area and finds a nearby Trash bin lid a few inches away but at just the right reach from where he was sitting. He grabs the lid with his free hand while he focus all of his power on the baton. Then with all his might slammed the lid on the face of The robber. The shock and impact knocked The Robber out quite easily.

Ron felt a little relax and surprised at what he did And even more surprise when somebody suddenly kicks him from behind sending him lying on the ground He remembers the forgotten Partner who was left watching his brave battle a few moments ago. "I've got to admit your pretty tough for a security guard." The robber then steps on Ron's face applying a good amount of pressure to keep him down "But looks like your little heroic acts ends here" The Robber then raises his knife as he then quickly thrust it down .

The robber however is suddenly pushed away from Ron before the knife could even leave a mark on him. Ron looks up and meets an angelic smile on a girls face.

Desiree finally able to get back to the situation after all the shock the experience put her though. She then helps Ron up with a big smile on her face. she didn't knew why but the person in front of her now made her feel something after watching his heroic act. Something she hadn't felt before in her entire life. "Thanks for saving me" was the words that escape her.

As they continued to gaze at each other they were rudely interrupted by the Robber Desiree pushed away who was already on his feet " I hate to break up the love fest but I still have unfinished business with both of you"

Ron then stood in front of Desiree putting her behind him and said "As my duty as a Security Guard I will not let you harm this woman until I breath my last breathe." This statement made Desiree blushed abit.

The Robber then chuckled abit saying "That's fine with me I'm going to end your life here and now anyway" He then lunges towards Ron ready to thrust the knife.

Ron then grabs the Lid he use on the other robber earlier and shields himself from the knifes blow but instead has the knife piercing through the lid. Seizing the moment Ron then turned the lid around in circles which force the robber to let go of the knife. He then throws the lid along with the knife away from their current position.

Feeling a blunt object poking through his back, Ron looked behind him and sees Desiree handing him his Baton. He smiles at her and then points the baton to the Robber who then raises his hands in Surrender.

Ron then handcuffs The two robber's and makes his way towards Desiree "Are you alright Miss?"

Desiree gives him a reassuring smile as she tries to cover herself up with her suit "I'm fine oh and it's Desiree May" She then extends her hand towards Ron while keeping her other hand on her body.

Ron then smiles as well "Its so nice to meet you and I'm Ron Delite" He also extends his hand as both of their hands then meet with a warm handshake. After a very long hand shaking Ron then notices Desiree's bare skin poking from her clothes and takes off his jacket "Here take it. It will help you cover yourself until you get A change of clothes" Desiree then takes the jacket and wears it blushing once more. Ron then said "Well I think we should take this two were they belong before they get away" Desiree nods in approval as they take the two to the nearest Police Station.

After turning both Robbers in. Desiree meets with Ron once more to thank him for his daring rescue. She shyly ask him "So Ron is it? I'm free tonight so how about we celebrate our victory towards those two criminals with a date?"

Ron was abit shock by this offer but excitedly accepted it "Sure I'd love to"

Desiree brought her arms together and smiled "Great so here's my number" Desiree then began writing her number down on a piece of paper and hands it over to Ron. "And I'll see you tonight" Desiree then winks at him before she makes her way parting from the young man until further notice.


	2. Life after Marriage

**Origin of Mask****DeMasque  
Chapter 2: Life after Marriage**

A few months have passed since that young couple exchange vows and are now knows as Mr and Mrs Delite a freshly wed and happy couple, unfortunately flaws still existed in this relationship. One of which is Desiree's undying habit of shopping and another was her inability to find the right job for her as well. She has resigned to her days as a housewife until she finds one.

Thankfully Ron was able to maintain his job in KB security. But eventually Desiree's shopping habit would catch up with him. And he was able to realize this one day while he was at KB Security you see when Ron isn't a security guard. He would often handle some paperwork at the office it wasn't as hard as being a security guard but is just as important.

Ron just finish typing a certain document and decided to take a little breather as he takes a glance at his calendar "_Wow I can't believe its almost Sunday_" Sunday was a very important day for Ron and Desiree in a way that it was usually when they could spend some quality time together with no interruptions. What they usually do in Sundays was go shopping, have dinner, and even watch movies sometimes

But this time maybe alittle different as Ron notices that he was lacking money for the weekend and unfortunately for him he won't be paid until the week after today He doesn't even want to see Desiree's reaction from this. So he decided that he would ask his boss Mr Kana Bullard if he could receive his pay a week earlier.

During his break he makes a quick walk towards his boss' office when he arrive outside of the CEO office the office of Mr Kane Bullard.

*knock*  
*knock*  
*knock*

After awhile Ron heard somebody say come in and decided to enter the room. He was met by a jolly somewhat old man seated at his infront of his desk reading some files "Ahh Mr Delite hows one of my hard working employees today?"

"I'm fine Sir" anwered Ron and he continued "But I have a different reason why I'm here"

Mr Bullard gained a confuse look about his employees words and decided to listen to what he had to say "Yes what is it my boy?"

Ron continued on"Uhmm I was wondering if I could receive my pay this week instead of next week . Since I kind of need the money this weekend"

Mr Bullard then chuckled "Oh thats what you wanted I thought it was something else."

Ron was brightened by this response "So you mean you'll let me have my payment?"

Mr Bullard then had a smile on his face and said "Of course not"

He was surprised by this words "Why not?"

Mr Bullard then sighed with this question and said "Because Mr Delite. It would be unprofessional if I allow you to get your pay a week earlier then everyone would want that and the already establish Pay Day would be ruined. Do you get what I'm saying?"

He then sighed after hearing the explanation from Mr Bullard "Alright sir I understand. I'll be going back to work then" after bowing to his boss he then continued on his way out of the office.

After leaving the room he then had a worried face as he tries to think of what to do next. Although after awhile he decides to return and continue on with his paperwork as he notice his break was almost over.

It was already late at night but Ron still continued on with his work. He then notice a certain file on his desk it was in a different folder which was how Ron notice it standing out from the rest of the files. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he then takes this folder skimming through it he learned that it contained some secret files about the company he was working for.

After realizing what it was he then remembered a certain event where a man approached about this certain file...

-=Flashback=-

It was late at night as Ron just left KB security building. He often work overtime more often for the last few weeks. It all started after realizing his usual pay couldn't satisfy Desiree's shopping habits. He feared that his wife would leave him. Because of this he had been doing overtime at KB Security.

As he was walking through the streets near the building he notice a hooded man approach him, blocking his way, at first Ron thought he should ready himself in case the man would try something but instead he motioned for Ron to let his guard down "Don't worry Mr Delite I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to offer you a trade"

The last sentence took Ron's Interest and decided to listen to the mysterious man "Before all things heres my card," He then handed Ron his card and continued on "I know for a fact that you work for KB Security and regardless of how small it was before it seemed to grow surprisingly quick compared to other security firms. Which is why I came here to offer you a payment for the secrets of your company, I want to know what makes you guys from KB tick."

Ron didn't want to hear any more of this he had been a long time employee of the company and the thought of even betraying the trust they gave him was far beyond him. And decided to tell the man this "I'm sorry whomever you are, but I am loyal employee of this company never in my life would I even dare to betray it. No matter how much money you would give me" He then made his way away from the man.

The Mysterious man then smirk at what he just did but tried once more to convince him "I know you will Mr Delite. everyone has a price you just haven't realize that yet. One day you will need the money and thankfully for you, you have my card to contact me anytime you want"

Ron was abit aggravated by the mans stubborness and decided to take a look at the card the man gave him he easily identified it as a company who was establish at the same time as KB Security. A rival company if you will. He then stashed the card inside his pocket

-=End of Flashback=-

Ron was coincidentally wearing the same pants he wore that day and check his pocket. Interestingly the card was still there left untouched since that day. His need for the money seemed to have taken the better of him. as he then grab his cellphone dialing the number on the card a side of him told him it was alright while the other was saying

"_Don't do it Ron.."_

"_This isn't right.."_

"_You're betraying the trust this company gave you.."_

But Ron didn't listen to this side as he listened to the cellphone ringing and after sometime somebody finally picked up and spoke through the phone he recognize the voice as the man from before and decided to talk "Hey it's me Mr Delite.."

"Ahh Mr Delite I knew you would call eventually what can I do for you at this time of the evening?"

Ron hesitated with his reply but his need for money got the better of him "I got the file you need, The secrets of this company. I was wondering if you would meet me tomorrow sometime at lunch I'll sell you the file then. I'll meet you at that French Restaurant"

"Oh you mean Trés Bien. Interesting choice but alright I'll meet you there I'll be the man wearing a black hoodie the same one I wore the last time we met"

Ron's heart was beating in fright as he then said "Alright I'll be the man wearing the—"

He was then cut off by the man "No need to worry about that I already know what you look like so I'll just meet you there. Oh and Mr Delite I told you every man has a price"

After the last sentence The man then hanged up leaving Ron to ponder on what he just did

-=The Next Day=-

Ron couldn't sleep last night he felt quite restless and knew what he was doing was wrong. He was outside of Trés Bien carrying with him a copy of the folder he found at KB Security. He then entered the establishment and scanned the area as he made his way further inside he saw the man in the Black Hoodie. his face covered by the same hood. He then made his way and sat down on the chair infront of the man

The Man then notice this and took the tea pot on the table and poured Ron some tea "A little something to calm your nerves. Can you believe this place? the price is too high and food is horrible how did I ever agree to meet here"

After picking up the cup Ron then took a sip "Well I'm sorry I passed this place often times and since hardly anybody from the KB Security comes here I decided to pick this place for the exchange"

The man then grinned at Ron's Logic "Ahh thinking ahead I see. Very impressive Mr Delite now enough with the chit chat let's begin the trade" The man then brings out a suitcase and places it on top of the table "The money inside this briefcase, should this be enough for that folder?"

Ron then took the briefcase opening it and began to count the money inside it and closes it right after. He then brings out the folder, as a part of him told him"_I can't believe I'm about to do this_" as the man then takes the folder he skims through it and grins once more saying "Very good Mr Delite this folder seems appropriate" He then stands up and says "Well it was nice doing lunch with you Mr Delite let's meet again sometime. Maybe theres a place in our company for you."

After the man leaves the restaurant. Ron is left sitting at the table and clutches the briefcase tightly thinking to himself "_Did I really make the right decision. Was it really worth it_" He then stood up from the chair and made his way out of the restaurant returning to KB Security.

As he returns to his table he first places the briefcase below his table But before he could even begin with his work he is suddenly called by Mr Bullard. As he made his way To the CEO office he is greeted by Mr Bullard who had a disappointed look on his face. After seeing Ron's arrival he then said in a sad tone "Ahh Mr Delite you're here. Please take a seat"

Ron then made his way to the couch and takes a sit. As Mr Bullard sits on the coach in front of him "Now Mr Delite it has come to my attention that you have had money problems recently correct.."

Ron was surprise by what Mr Bullard said "But Sir how did you know?"

Mr Bullard maintained a serious look on his face "Well Son when your in this kind of business for so long information just comes to you. For example like this photo" Mr Bullard then showed Ron a picture of Ron's earlier trade wit the man "I'm quite disappointed by what you did Mr Delite never in my life would I expect such a hard working employee like you to pull something like this"

Ron was even more surprised by what Mr Bullard found out about him. And even more the photos he got "How did you get this pictures?"

Left unfazed Mr Bullard continued on "Like I told you when your in this business information just comes to you. So Unfortunately Mr Delite I have to let you go now. I'm not sure what that man offered you but disloyalty is something I will not stand for regardless of who you are, now Mr Delite please pack your things and empty your desk. Cause from now on you are no longer an employee here"

The shocked took the better of Ron as he suddenly slammed the table "But Sir I was set up I didn't do this you! You have no proof"

"I'm sorry Mr Delite I beg to differ I have a witness, the picture, and even a video please don't make this anymore harder than it has to be I'm already letting you take the money you got and everything else. So please just leave right now" said Mr Bullard as he then stood up from the coach and returns to his desk

Ron was left speechless at what he did as he suddenly fell down on his knees telling Mr Bullard "I'm sorry Mr Bullard. I'm really sorry for what I did I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" after awhile he then stood up and made his way out of the office without another word.

* * *

Well heres the second chapter one more chapter to go the actual appearance of MaskDeMasque so please stay tuned and review


End file.
